Soul Mate
by blackbloodedangel
Summary: The kanji for soul mate can do wonders for the heart. SessKag. Please, Review.


Sitting just slightly away from the edge of a 100 ft. waterfall overlooking a valley with villages spotting it and beautiful mountains encircling the valley with a sun setting into the mountains sat a beautiful young woman. This woman was known as the Shikon Destroyer. The name was derived from this young woman destroying the jewel. She was sitting there thinking to herself. Let us listen in and see what she has to say, shall we?

_It happened before. What was to stop it from happening again? How could I fall into a one-sided love again? Yes, ladies and gentleman, Kagome Higurashi has fallen in love yet again, but this time there is not even a smidgen of a chance that the holder of my feelings will ever feel the same. _

_I had once fallen in love with Inuyasha. What a mistake that turned out to be. I was hurt all the time because he would always accuse me of being second best to Kikyo and running off to see her. In my opinion, being called second best is worse than seeing your love run off with another woman. It makes you feel so worthless about yourself that all you can do is cry your heart out and hope someone takes pity on you for your suffering, but that has yet to happen. I would never let Inuyasha see me cry I would not give him more reason to call me second best to her. _

_After I found out that Inuyasha mated Kikyo my love for him faded and turned into resentment. I resented him for finding love while I was wasting away because of my broken, shattered heart. But after awhile, once I got used to the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo being together thing, the pain and resentment lessened and turned into indifference. I felt indifferent toward their love and emotions. My indifference was so bad that I took it to a whole new level! I had decided that never again would I fall in love and let someone break my heart. So I did what anyone would do in that kind of situation. I locked my emotions away and became that of an uncaring woman. The only people that I seem to care about are Sango, my strong sister; Miroku, my perverted brother; Kirara, the beloved pet; and Shippo, my precious son. Who cares about Inuyasha anymore? Now that the jewel has been completed and destroyed I no longer have to protect anyone, no longer have the weight of the world on my shoulders, I have a right to make my own choices without caring of the repercussions, and best of all I could go anywhere I pleased and Inuyasha could do nothing about it. _

_I thought that with my emotions locked away so tightly within my heart I would never fall in love again. But low and behold, what did I do. I went and fell in love. I did the very thing that I swore I would never do again. But I guess no one can have total control over their feelings and you know what they say its better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all. Though I still think that never loving anyone in the first place would save you from a lot of pain and misery._

_The person, who has captured my heart, makes me shiver with longing that only a lover could quench is none other than that of SESSHOUMARU. Unbelievable isn't it? That me, Kagome Higurashi, a woman who couldn't hurt a single soul unless necessary well that is until I locked my emotions away has fallen in love with none other than the heartless, cold, uncaring, anti-social, beautiful, gorgeous, killing perfection. I can tell I love him, don't ask me how but I know I do. But I have realized over the years that this love of mine will NEVER be returned. And why should it? He has never once shown interest in me. He hasn't even looked me in the eyes ever since Naraku died. That in itself is an accomplishment, for Naraku died over three years ago! __**(**_**sighs**_**)**__ Why can't I, for just once in my life, find someone who can love me? And not the whole just because your beautiful or powerful crappy…thing. I wouldn't even call it love. What would you call it though, I wonder? Anyways, back on topic. I want someone to love me for me._

But what she didn't know about her surroundings is that not too far off someone had heard her sigh of longing. This person as you can tell by now is a demon not just any demon, but **the** demon. It was none other than Sesshoumaru himself.

_What is wrong with me? Why is it that this Sesshoumaru can only think of her? What is so special about that miko that makes my beast so content? Why is it that she can calm this Sesshoumaru in a blood rage? Only mates are supposed to be able to do that. Wait, no. It can't be! My beast wants the miko as a mate?! Wait why am I just now thinking about this?!_

_**Now, he gets it. Took you long enough ya stupid demon. Why is it that you're just now figuring this out? You wouldn't look her in the eyes for three years all because you thought that she might be casting a spell on you from the way she was oogling your body. Kami help me, I have a dunce for the humanoid part of me. So now that you know that we need her as a mate, go find her.**_

_You must be crazy! I can't do that!_

_**And why not? Please do explain this logic of yours.**_

_She has only seen me as a heartless demon why would she care for me even though I care for her? Answer me that oh logical one._

_**I'll show you how logical I can be ya retard. First, she looks at you with longing in her eyes and scent. Why you never noticed this don't ask me. Second, she follows you with her eyes every time you are within her presence. NOW GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND GO FIND HER!!**_

Being put in place by his demon, he had nothing say in return and just followed the orders given to him. Though with an I-hate-being-ordered-around-and-if-you-do-it-again-you-will-die kind of air to him.

Somewhere off to the side he heard a soft sigh. Figuring that if this person had the audacity to hide their aura then they were up to mischief. Besides they were upon his lands, he had to protect his territory no matter what they were planning. But before he could take a step in that direction an utterly delectable scent washed into his senses. He could tell it was a female and by her scent he could also tell she was alone. She smelled of cherries and chocolate, but then her scent change and nearly swamped the natural scent. I took on a bitter quality to it, one that if you could taste would leave your face screwed up in a grimace for half an hour. And being the curious creature he was, he wanted to find the owner of this scent and find out why they were so distressed. He followed this scent until he reached a waterfall overlooking a valley with mountains in the distance. Twilight had come when he found her sitting on a cliff beside this beautiful waterfall. Though to him it smelt like she was thinking about jumping into the water and falling to her death from all sadness that was permeating her scent. He just watched her as she looked up into the orange and red sky and found that it was the person he had been looking for. It was Kagome.

"Kami, why do you grace me with this life? What have I done that has put me in ill will with you? Give me a sign that you will change this life of mine and make it into something worth living. Please, I beg of you give me the one I crave. Give me Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, with tears running down her face. She was so enthralled with her confession that she never noticed Sesshoumaru walk up behind her. All Sesshoumaru could do when he heard her confession is walk up behind her and wait for her to notice him. When Kagome found a shadow cast over the top of her the only thing she could think is '_Please don't let it be who I think it is but at the same time please Kami I need it to be him_'. When she looked up, tears still running down her face, and realized whom it was and what he was showing her she gave the most beautiful smile that Sesshoumaru had ever seen and she said, "The Kami's have finally given me what I asked for." For there upon Sesshoumaru's neck, in the same place it was on Kagome, was the kanji for the word "soul mate". This alone was proof enough for Kagome that he may return her feelings.


End file.
